


Unable to Stop

by rhodrymavelyne



Series: More Than a Jinrou [21]
Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Tatsumi, Sunako, and Seishin interrogate the mortal Tatsumi brought, but the mortal is distracting them from what’s going on in the club, from what his vampire master is doing. He can only distract Tatsumi for so long, though, especially when Natsuno is being attacked…
Relationships: Ambrose Lee/Original Male Character, Kirishiki Sunako/Muroi Seishin, Kirishiki Sunako/Original Male Character, Kirishiki Sunako/Tatsumi, Muroi Seishin/Original Male Character, Tatsumi (Shiki)/Original Male Character(s), Tatsumi/Yuuki Natsuno, Yuuki Natsuno/Original Male Character(s)
Series: More Than a Jinrou [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/473263
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Unable to Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 21 of my multi-part Shiki story More Than a Jinrou, taking place after my story After the Explosion and in the same universe as Too Soon, Too Late. In this universe, Tatsumi and Natsuno survived the explosion. I don’t own Shiki, although its characters and universe continue to play, angsty, and unlive in my imagination.

Tatsumi would wonder later why he hadn’t felt Natsuno’s distress until the moment he was bitten. If somehow this vampire, this Ambrose Lee had cloaked Natsuno’s distress from him until he wanted Tatsumi to hear it. 

“What do you mean, incubi?” Tatsumi demanded. Images of holding the delicate vampire boy, of slamming his passion into his slender body, feeling the passion explode, following by an overwhelming sensation of being sated, gorged with blood. As if he’d never need to drink it again. “Just what does that man have to do with Natsuno?”

“Everything,” Shinma gasped. “The same power to feed through sex exists in both my master and Natsuno-kun. Those caught in their arms become their slaves.”

“And yet your master still required blood. He still killed Sunako.”  
Tatsumi tried to keep his voice calm, but his upper ears quivered and his nostrils flared. “He couldn’t control his lust for blood or anyone else’s.”

“Natsuno-kun is a very special boy, yet Yuuki-san, his father tried to keep him from my master.” Shinma rolled his eyes as if trying to focus upon something beyond his physical capacity. “Yuuki-san fled with his family to Sotoba.” He smiled a little at Sunako. “Right into your arms.”

“Perhaps it was more accurate to say we entered each other’s orbit, collided with each other, and retreated with scars.” Sunako hugged herself for a moment. “Quite the revelation.” 

“It was already a small world, yet it keeps shrinking.” Seishin pressed his hands together as if he were praying. “Death follows us, surrounding us, trying to cage us as it once caged Sotoba.” He didn’t seem alarmed at the prospect, just resigned. 

“Poetic,” Tatsumi quipped. He didn’t always follow or enjoy Muroi Seishin’s train of thought the way Sunako did. “I hope you’re wrong.”

“Why have you brought this human here, Tatsumi?” Sunako inspected the man Tatsumi was propping up. “I’m surprised you didn’t drain him dry, considering what he did to Natsuno.”

“That’s just it.” Tatsumi gave the human in question a shake, just for good measure. “He claims to be immune to the bond of the bite.”

“You’ve tasted him.” There was nothing but distaste in Muroi Seishin’s voice, but it might just be Seishin-sensei’s general distaste for feeding on humans. 

“Yes, and I’m not feeling anything other than revulsion.” Tatsumi peered Shinma Shigure’s face, wrinkling his nose. “Still blood is blood.”

“You thought you’d put his blood to the test, using us.” Seishin-san kept his voice mild, non-judgmental, but he pressed his lips together, thinning his mouth. “You want us to taste him, see what happens.”

“Don’t let this maggot prickle your conscience, sensei.” Tatsumi used a far gentler voice on Muroi Sensei than he had on Masao-kun or many a Sotoba villager. “Natsuno was hardly the first boy he forced himself upon. He was about to hook himself another victim, a boy he lured into this club, one of your Sotoba survivors.”

“A Sotoba survivor?” Seishin-sensei turned his head with swift sharpness to regard Tatsumi. The red ring around his irises appeared. “Who?”

The jinrou exchanged an uneasy glance with Sunako. “Tanaka Akira. One of Yuuki Natsuno’s little mortals friends. It seems the boy couldn’t stop looking for Natsuno, but this creep found him.” Tatsumi pressed his thumbs against Shinma Shigure. 

“I told you.” The man licked his lips. “Once you get a taste of Natsuno, you can never let go.”

It was as good as a gloat, punctuating the tiny cry that rang in his head like a gong. Tatsumi felt Natsuno’s pain, the fangs sinking into his neck, the vise-like fingers gripping the boy, his boy, lifting him off his feet. 

“You bastard!” He slammed the man once more against the wall for good measure, but there was no time. Natsuno was in trouble. All he had for a back-up was a pair of mortals. 

In a blur no one could follow, Tatsumi disappeared from the room. 

Shinma Shigure-sensei was about to fall when Muroi Seishin moved, quicker than the mortal eye could follow, to catch the human, holding him against the wall. 

Sunako found herself admiring her former idol’s swan-like grace, a grace he brought to everything he did, including violence. Only violence was something Seishin-sensei abhorred. 

“Let me do it.” She moved softly to his side. “Please.” 

“More than one shiki must taste him to verify his claims.” Seishin moved closer to the mortal, breathing in his aroma. “What Tatsumi said is true. I feel the ghosts clinging to him, the shuddering shadows of the boys he violated. More than one of them killed himself.” He opened his mouth, exposing his fangs. “We can taste the truth of him in his blood, a truth you may find foul.”

He sank his teeth slowly in Shinma Shigure’s neck. The mortal whimpered, shuddering. 

Slowly, Sunako took his wrist and leaned over to bite into the flesh. 

The two vampires drank together, taking their time, savoring the blood, seeing the parade of victims, the boys cornered, trapped, put into a position where they couldn’t refuse their teacher’s advances. Including Yuuki Natsuno, whose scent wafted like a rare blue flower to torment the teacher ever after. 

With the blood came understanding and intimacy. This man couldn’t stop himself, truly believed he could stop himself as much as any shiki couldn’t stop. 

His greedy passion ignited Sunako and Seishin’s. If he couldn’t stop, why should they?

They wouldn’t. Not until they were satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Ambrose Lee isn't an original character. He's in the anime in Sunako's flashbacks...he's the vampire who killed her and caused her to rise from her grave. Only he didn't have name so I gave him one. I figure a man like him has a number of aliases. In my story, he's also Yuuki Natsuno's ancestor.


End file.
